ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Orange
Agent Orange, a.k.a. Agente Naranja (real name unknown), is a currently-retired luchador and hardcore wrestler who worked for the now-defunct Extreme Combat Zone Wrestling. He is at present a freelance road agent. Early Career Agente Naranja trained in his hometown of Saltillo and competed in various lucha organisations as a teenager. Originally a silent, sinister heel, he became popular in the area due to his regularly taking dangerous bumps during hardcore shows. Present at one such show was an American road agent who put him in contact with Extreme Combat Zone Wrestling, and Naranja moved to America to join it. Extreme Combat Zone Wrestling While in America, Naranja anglicised his ring name to Agent Orange. He could not speak English fluently; however, he adopted this as part of his gimmick, and intentionally mixed up words for comic effect. Another part of his gimmick was offering to shake hands with his opponent before a match, who invariably refused or even attacked him. His natural but unpolished skills as a comedian and his daredevil attitude saw him accepted by the fans as a babyface from his debut, in which he defeated Mark “The Wall” Waller with a triple-jump moonsault through a table at ringside. Not long afterwards he teamed up with JKB Kid and the pair won the ECZW Tag Team Championship, defeating Rated-RKO. They held onto the titles for several months, successfully defending them against various teams in various match types. However, when Killer Khole became the new manager of the promotion, JKB Kid and Agent Orange found themselves increasingly sidelined. Disgusted with the new creative direction of the company, JKB Kid abandoned the promotion he had helped create, vacating the tag team titles in the process. Agent Orange competed in the singles division for a short period but it wasn’t long before he too handed in his notice. He moved back to Mexico. He is currently working as an interpromotional road agent. Personal Life The reclusive Orange uses his professional name for all public purposes. He describes himself as ‘temporarily retired’. He lives on a ranch just outside Nogales, on the American side, with his wife Lisa Ruiz and their pets. They are avid animal lovers, with several horses, dogs, cats and reptiles, and are registered patrons of various Mexican and American animal welfare organizations. He and Lisa are expecting their first child. In 2007 Lisa confirmed that Ruiz is her maiden name, not Naranja's surname. In November 2002, Agente Naranja underwent surgery to have an elbow joint replacement operation after he fell from a horse. He has several tattoos - the word 'Lisa' in a stylised form over his heart; a reclining woman on his left thigh; an Aztec-style human skull inside a circle of flames, on his right upper arm; an Aztec-style ram's skull on a stylised crucifix, on his throat; and a black bird on his lower back. He is Catholic. Championships & Accomplishments Extreme Combat Zone Wrestling *1 x ECZW Tag Team Champion (w/ JKB Kid) *Undefeated in ECZW In Wrestling Finishers & Signature Moves *''Clockwork Orange'' – Sit-down top rope Shiranui *''Orange Crush/Squash'' – Chokehold into full body block *Figure Four variants, esp. rolling, wheelbarrow, ringpost and tree-of-woe *Springboard moonsault *Springboard spinning wheel kick *Suicide plancha *Huracanrana variants *Pumphandle DDT Theme Music *''Artilleria Pesada'' - Control Machete *''S.O.S.'' - Kula Shaker (ECZW) Nicknames *El Feugo Eléctrico (The Electric Flame) *El Naranja De Púas (The Barbed Orange) Category:Wrestlers Category:Hardcore wrestlers Category:Masked characters Category:Mexican characters Category:1980 births